Hymn for the missing
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Spamano. Spin-off di "Fuego de Infierno". Madrid, 1714.


Autore: sara_sakurazuka  
Titolo: Hymn for the missing (spin off di Fuego de Infierno)  
Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas, Francia/Francis Bonnefoy  
Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
Numero capitoli: 1/1  
Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
Avvertimenti: yaoi  
Rating: arancione  
Numero parole: 3689  
Nota dell'autore: A lei. Come sempre. Che è la costante musa di ciò che scrivo. Specie se Spamano. A lei che avevo perso e poi ritrovato. Alla mia _querida princesa.  
_E a voi, che siete arrivati anche a questo spin-off.  
Sono felice di essere riuscita a finirla prima del Ramadan che dovrò seguire per tutto aprile. Una sorta di sfida lanciatami dalla suddetta principessa a resistere a Hetalia per un mese. Ergo, niente fic, anime, doujinshi, cosplay, role, und so weiter.  
Questa cosa ha luogo durante il secondo capitolo di "Fuego de Infierno". Sto ovviamente scrivendo sulla Guerra di successione spagnola, al termine della quale il Sud Italia passa in mano austriaca.  
Il titolo è una canzone dei RED, come del resto la citazione finale.  
Buona lettura 3

Madrid, 1714.

Osservò la sabbia nella clessidra. Lentamente gli ultimi granelli della parte superiore defluivano verso il basso. Attese ancora un attimo e poi la rigirò.  
Aveva perso ormai il conto di quante volte lo aveva fatto. Fissava la sabbia. Attendeva che anche l'ultimo granello si depositasse sulla piccola montagna sottostante. La girava e restava a fissarla.  
Come il tempo scorreva e finiva nella clessidra, così era finito anche il suo tempo. Il suo impero non era più uno su cui il sole non tramontava mai.  
Il sole era tramontato, e lui non aveva potuto fare altro che accettarlo. Che altro poteva fare? Combattere per un altro decennio e non ottenere comunque un risultato diverso? Perché nessuno avrebbe ceduto. Né l'Austria, né la Francia.  
E nemmeno lui.  
Aveva dovuto concludere la guerra, pagandone un prezzo troppo alto. Non voleva accettare, ma non poteva nemmeno rifiutare. Perché era così che loro, come Stati, avrebbero dovuto ragionare. Il bene della loro nazione era la prima cosa a cui dovevano pensare. I loro sentimenti come essere viventi invece dovevano essere relegati all'ultimo posto.  
Tamburellò con le dita sulla scrivania di legno massiccio.  
Aveva ancora i trattati di pace firmati da poco su di essa. E ogni tanto l'occhio gli cadeva su di essi.  
Li odiava.  
E odiava sé stesso per non essere stato più forte. Aveva dovuto cedere, alla fine. Contro ogni sua volontà, aveva dovuto piegarsi al volere di altri.  
- Mon cher – delle flessuose dita che conosceva fin troppo bene, accarezzarono prima i suoi capelli e poi il suo collo. Non si era nemmeno accorto che qualcuno fosse entrato nel suo studio – Non essere così avvilito. Il fratellone si occuperà di te appena il tuo adorato se ne sarà andato.  
Chiuse gli occhi per evitare di girarsi e massacrare il Francese. E rimase in silenzio, comodamente seduto, aprendo poi gli occhi per fissare ancora quella maledetta clessidra.  
- Abbiamo perso qualcosa entrambi, Antoine. Pensi che io sia felice di aver ceduto un pezzo delle mie colonie al _sopracciglione_? - sentiva le dita del Francese che giocavano con il suo codino.  
- Tu non hai perso la tua famiglia – si morse le labbra all'ultima parola.  
Il Francese dietro di lui sbuffò e si mosse. Si appoggiò alla sua scrivania e lo guardò: - Siamo Stati. Per noi il concetto di famiglia non esiste. Esistono solo altri Stati che dominiamo e governiamo. E prima o poi anche questo finisce. Guarda me e Arthur. E' diventato ciò che è anche grazie a me, ma poi si è staccato dal mio cordone ombelicale – sospirò con fare teatrale, come era solito fare, e scosse i capelli biondi – Ora ho il mio piccolo Matthieu, ma so che non sarà per sempre.  
Antonio lo aveva guardato prima di distogliere lo sguardo e concentrarsi su un punto indefinito della scrivania. Per lui non era così semplice. I suoi domini non erano semplici domini. Erano davvero quello che per lui più si avvicinava ad una famiglia.  
Loro erano Stati, certo, se ne rendeva conto. Ma contemporaneamente per lui erano molto di più.  
- Lovino mi odia perché ho osato cederlo ad un altro. Lovino mi odia... - appoggiò la fronte sulla scrivania. Era quello che lo stava uccidendo. L'odio dell'adolescente che ora si sentiva tradito. Gli aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, che sarebbe sempre stato con lui, che lo avrebbe protetto.  
- Lovino ti ha sempre odiato e non l'ha mai nascosto. Dovresti anzi essere contento di essertelo tolto di torno. Ora sarà un problema di Roderich e non più tuo – Francis si spostò nuovamente, questa volta avvicinandosi alla finestra e guardando fuori. Non sapeva se ciò che aveva detto corrispondesse a verità, ma forse a questo modo poteva rendere tutto un po' più semplice per lo Spagnolo. Sapeva fin troppo bene quanto gli fosse affezionato, e si rendeva conto di come quella soluzione dovesse ferirlo.  
- Lui stava piangendo – mormorò Antonio, con la testa ancora appoggiata alla scrivania. Quelle lacrime dovevano pur significare qualcosa, no? Se fosse veramente stato felice, non avrebbe pianto a quella notizia. O almeno lui la pensava a quel modo.  
Lui aveva accolto quasi con sollievo la rottura con Roderich. Quel matrimonio di convenienza tra le loro due corone iniziava a stargli troppo stretto. E davvero in un primo momento era stato felice che i francesi avessero reclamato a loro volta il trono lasciato vacante.  
Non poteva immaginare che questo avrebbe significato perdere Lovino. Si era sforzato tanto per tenere quel pezzo di penisola sotto i suoi poteri, ed ora, con una facilità che non credeva possibile, essa gli veniva tolta.  
- Me lo riprenderò. Te lo giuro, Francis. Me lo riprenderò – si era raddrizzato sulla sedia, guardando dritto davanti a sé. Voleva crederci in quelle parole, perché non poteva rompere così la promessa fatta al ragazzo.  
Lo aveva promesso. Aveva giurato a sé stesso che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, Lovino sarebbe sempre rimasto accanto a lui. Aveva sprecato soldi e sangue per non cederlo a nessuno. Aveva quasi votato la sua stessa vita per proteggere sempre quel suo dominio.  
Perché Lovino, oh, Lovino per lui era un'ancora di salvezza. Non poteva lasciarlo andare così facilmente.  
- Prima pensa a rimetterti in piedi, idiota – il Francese fece una smorfia alle parole dell'amico, mentre lentamente si voltava verso di lui – Io spero che tu ti renda conto, Antonio, della situazione in cui ti trovi. Se fai anche solo una mossa sbagliata, ti ritrovi tutta l'Europa contro. E non credo ti convenga – possibile che il suo amico fosse un idiota di simili proporzioni? Sapeva bene dei sentimenti dello Spagnolo per quel ragazzino Italiano. Forse anche un po' lo capiva, perché aveva cercato anche lui di entrare nelle grazie di Lovino, senza tuttavia riuscirci. La sua era soltanto lussuria, lo sapeva, e lo sapeva anche il ragazzo, per questo non gli si era mai concesso. Quello stupido invece non era mosso da bassi istinti quando si trattava del ragazzo.  
Antonio aveva fatto di Lovino il suo limite. Non lo aveva mai toccato mosso dal desiderio di possederlo. Aveva osato rubargli un bacio, gli aveva confessato. E poi se ne era pentito. Francis quasi non capiva come potesse Antonio possedere una tale forza d'animo, da riuscire a guardarlo senza mai tuttavia allungare le mani su di lui. Lui non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Avrebbe resistito forse qualche anno, ma non tutti questi secoli.  
No, sospirò, anche lui una volta aveva resistito. Ma solo una e mai più. E ora se ne pentiva, visto che l'aveva persa.  
- Il ragazzo parte domani. Cos'hai intenzione di fare? - lo aveva guardato, mentre lo Spagnolo si alzava lentamente dalla poltrona. Non lo aveva mai visto così serio, doveva ammetterlo. Nessun altro trattato di pace lo aveva lasciato in un stato simile. Sembrava calmo, ma in realtà Francis sapeva bene che il suo animo era in tempesta.  
- Cercherò almeno di parlargli. Forse mi ascolterà. Forse mi picchierà e piangerà – ma in realtà quel forse gli sembrava una così remota possibilità che gli toglieva quasi tutta la speranza. Le lacrime di Lovino, appena era tornato a casa una settimana prima, lo avevano ferito come mai prima di allora. Non credeva davvero che lo avrebbe accolto così. Aveva addirittura creduto che Lovino ne sarebbe stato contento. Ma come sempre quel ragazzo riusciva a stupirlo. Come sempre non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui.  
Alle sue spalle Francis ridacchiò: - Mon chèr, sei troppo ottimista come sempre...  
Antonio si voltò verso di lui e sorrise lievemente. Senza quell'ottimismo forse avrebbe lasciato perdere il ragazzo molto tempo addietro.

***  
Gli sembrava che le sue gambe diventassero sempre più pesanti mentre percorreva il corridoio per raggiungere la stanza del ragazzo. Ogni passo gli sembrava più lento di quello precedente. Ogni passo gli toglieva un po' di speranza. Cosa avrebbe fatto se Lovino non lo avesse voluto nemmeno vedere? Cosa avrebbe detto se al contrario il ragazzo avesse aperto la porta della stanza?  
Non aveva alcuna scusa da usare stavolta, e la realtà faceva troppo male.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta della camera dell'Italiano, incapace di alzare il braccio e bussare.  
Davvero, cosa poteva dirgli? L'aveva praticamente usato come merce di scambio per terminare una guerra che lo stava distruggendo. Aveva sacrificato Lovino per salvare sé stesso.  
In qualche modo si era ritrovato a bussare, sperando davvero che il ragazzo aprisse. Erano giorni, da quando era tornato a casa, che non era riuscito a rivolgergli la parola. Avrebbe tanto voluto, ma il ragazzo non gli aveva mai dato modo di parlare.  
Lo aveva sentito parlare sottovoce con Belle, che si apprestava a sua volta a sistemare le proprie cose, ma quando lui si era avvicinato, tutte le volte, Lovino aveva lasciato la stanza, si era ammutolito, oppure gli aveva chiuso la porta in faccia. Era chiaro come il sole che non gli avrebbe dato alcun modo di spiegarsi. Ed in effetti non poteva dargli torto.  
Contro ogni sua previsione, la porta si era aperta permettendogli finalmente di guardare Lovino. Aveva cercato di sorridere, nonostante l'espressione dura del viso del ragazzo.  
Vacillava. Sentiva il suo stesso sorriso vacillare. Mantenere le labbra in quella posizione gli stava costando molto sforzo.  
- Puoi anche smettere di fare quella faccia da idiota – aveva mormorato l'Italiano prima di dargli le spalle e spostarsi verso il letto. Dalla propria posizione poteva vedere il baule del ragazzo aperto. Non aveva ancora finito di prepararsi e questo lo rincuorò almeno per un istante.  
- E' solo per qualche tempo. Poi verrò a riprenderti – osservò il profilo del ragazzo, le cui labbra si contrassero per un istante – Dammi solo un po' di tempo, e poi tutto tornerà come prima.  
- Per quel che mi riguarda puoi anche andare all'inferno. Sono stato la moneta con cui hai pagato i tuoi debiti di guerra – l'aveva visto mordersi un labbro e poi gli aveva dato la schiena – Ora puoi anche finalmente divertiti senza avermi tra i piedi.  
Spalancò gli occhi e si mosse istintivamente verso il ragazzo: - Divertirmi? Tu pensi che perdere una guerra mi renda felice? Specie se sei tu il prezzo da pagare? - era ormai vicino al letto, e guardava il profilo del moro, che si stava mordendo le labbra – Pensi sul serio che questa situazione mi faccia piacere?  
Lovino si morse più forte le labbra. Non sapeva più cosa pensare. Voleva continuare a credere che lo Spagnolo volesse soltanto liberarsi di lui, ne aveva bisogno per continuare ad odiarlo. E ora più che mai aveva bisogno di farlo.  
Altrimenti rischiava di frantumarsi, e non voleva dare a nessuno la soddisfazione di vederlo distrutto a causa dello Spagnolo.  
- Quando ti chiedo qualcosa gradirei una risposta, Lovino.  
Per un attimo di sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene. Non lo chiamava mai col nome completo. E la sua voce non suonava mai così fredda. Non quando parlava a lui. Quando parlava con lui, Antonio esibiva sempre un sorriso solare e gli si rivolgeva con il più dolce dei toni.  
- Hai...hai sempre preferito mio fratello... - il ragazzo aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
Aveva mosso un passo verso di lui, continuando a guardarlo: - Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?  
– Deve essere per forza così... Tutti hanno sempre preferito Feliciano a me. Perché tu dovresti essere diverso? - aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, e poteva leggere rabbia e delusione nei suoi occhi ambrati – Sei uguale a tutti gli altri. Come per loro, così anche per te sono solo un territorio da dominare e poi lasciare se ti offrono una scelta migliore! - lo sguardo dello Spagnolo, alle sue ultime parole, quasi lo spaventò. Il sorriso aveva già lasciato quelle labbra, e ora anche i suoi occhi avevano perso qualsiasi gioia, che di solito aveva quando lo guardava.  
- Dopo tutto questo tempo, credi davvero che io possa preferire altri a te? - senza rendersene conto aveva alzato la voce e gli si era avvicinato ulteriormente.  
Ed improvvisamente si sentiva ferito. In quel momento, quelle poche parole lo avevano ferito più di quanto avevano fatto le lame o pallottole durante tutti quei secoli di guerre. Gli erano bastate poche parole di Lovino, per farlo sentire come se stesse copiosamente sanguinando.  
- Credi davvero che avrei rischiato così tanto per qualcuno di cui non mi interessa niente? Se così fosse stato ti avrei ceduto a Francis qualche secolo fa, non credi? Oppure ora, credi davvero che io sia felice di lasciarti andare? Da Roderich poi, col quale ho appena concluso una guerra!  
Il ragazzo lo aveva guardato, spalancando gli occhi. Era più facile per lui credere che lo Spagnolo lo odiasse. Era più semplice, così avrebbe potuto andarsene incolpando solo Antonio e forse sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarlo.  
Ma avrebbe davvero voluto dimenticarlo? Dimenticare quel sorriso radioso, quella voce dolce, e quegli occhi che lo guardavano con adorazione?  
Abbassò lo sguardo, per non far vedere allo Spagnolo che stava per piangere; una debolezza simile non se la sarebbe mai perdonata.  
- Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei sempre protetto, e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto costi anche al mio orgoglio lasciarti andare.  
Aveva sentito la calda mano dello Spagnolo sulla propria guancia, e non era più riuscito a trattenere le lacrime. Per quanto avesse voluto continuare ad ingannarsi, lui sapeva bene quanto Antonio avesse fatto per lui. Anche solo tenendolo sempre con se, con così tanta cura, nonostante fosse così giovane anche lui.  
- Non voglio andare – si era stupito della sua stessa voce, che era uscita senza che lui lo volesse ed era rotta dai singhiozzi – Non voglio andare a Vienna... - si era aggrappato alla camicia dello Spagnolo con forza e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Nonostante tutto, nonostante le sue parole ed azioni, non voleva affatto uscire da quella porta ed andare incontro ad un destino ignoto. Voleva restare in quella casa, a farsi cullare nella sicurezza della costante presenza di Antonio.  
- Dammi solo un po' di tempo, e verrò a riprenderti – Antonio lo aveva stretto a sé e ora non voleva più lasciarlo andare. Aveva baciato prima i suoi capelli, poi la fronte. Con le labbra era sceso fino al suo zigomo, catturando una lacrima che stava scendendo dagli occhi ambrati che tanto amava. Doveva riuscire a convincere anche se stesso che quella separazione sarebbe stata soltanto momentanea, giusto il tempo per rimettersi in forze e poi lo avrebbe ripreso con sé.  
Senza rendersene completamente conto, aveva delicatamente baciato le labbra del ragazzo. E non aveva sentito alcuna resistenza nell'altro.  
- Oh, Lovino... Se fai così, stavolta non riuscirò a controllarmi – aveva parlato ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, notando le guance del giovane che si imporporavano. Ma continuava a non respingerlo. Lo guardava con il solito broncio e imbarazzo.  
Lo strinse nuovamente a sé, e armato di nuovo coraggio lo aveva baciato ancora. La fortuna aiutava gli audaci e i folli, no? Non sapeva esattamente a quale delle due categorie apparteneva, ma aveva deciso di rischiare tutto. Anche perché in un momento simile aveva purtroppo poco da perdere.  
L'Italiano se ne sarebbe andato in ogni caso.  
Lo spinse verso il letto per farlo cadere sul materasso. Aveva sentito le mani si Lovino stringere sulle proprie spalle, ma non lo stava ancora respingendo. Rispondeva inesperto ai suoi baci e per la prima volta lo accettava. Per la prima volta le sue dimostrazioni d'affetto non erano scacciate via con parole imbarazzate.  
- Sei sleale – aveva mormorato il più giovane non appena le labbra di Antonio abbandonarono le sue – Sei sleale a farlo ora...  
Ridacchiò e gli bacio il collo. Era ovvio che avrebbe dato la colpa a lui: - Ma se tu non mi hai mai preso sul serio.  
Ma ora Lovino non avrebbe non potuto prenderlo sul serio. Stavolta non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Per secoli aveva vegliato sul giovane Italiano, accontentandosi di qualche raro abbraccio che Lovino gli riservava. Ed era stato giusto così.  
Solo che ora, rendersi conto che quella sarebbe stata probabilmente la loro unica notte insieme, rendeva tutto deprimente. Aveva sperato che il giorno in cui Lovino avesse accettato completamente i suoi sentimenti, sarebbe stato per lui il più felice della sua vita.  
E lo era. Vedere Lovino sdraiato sul letto, sotto di lui, con i vestiti mezzi tolti e sparpagliati da qualche ai piedi del letto, lo aveva reso felice.  
C'era solo la nota della separazione che stonava. All'alba la loro vita insieme sarebbe finita, e Lovino avrebbe lasciato la casa in cui avevano vissuto insieme per secoli.  
Era per il bene di Lovino, si disse mentre lo baciava ancora. Se lui non aveva più i mezzi per proteggerlo, allora era meglio lasciarlo nelle mani di qualcuno che ancora poteva farlo. Almeno per qualche tempo. Solo fino a quando non avrebbe riottenuto la forza necessaria per riprenderselo.  
Ma ora non riusciva più a ragionare lucidamente. Quelle morbide e sottili labbra lo stavano intossicando, e si sentiva quasi una vergine alla sua prima esperienza. Oh, su quelle labbra avrebbe potuto morire di felicità anche in quel momento. Su quelle labbra poteva morire e rinascere mille volte. E forse era ciò che stava succedendo al suo cuore che non riusciva a contenere tutti i sentimenti che stava provando.  
- Non mi guardare – aveva mormorato l'Italiano, nascondendosi il viso con una mano non appena lo Spagnolo aveva finito di spogliarlo.  
Antonio sorrise e gli prese la mano per portarla al proprio cuore: - Ho atteso questo momento per secoli, permettimi di guardarti...  
- E' imbarazzante, bastardo! - aveva protestato, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli. Ma non sapeva se era imbarazzato di più per la propria nudità o per il battito impazzito del cuore di Antonio. Ormai non poteva più fare finta di non saperlo, di non essersi mai reso conto dei sentimenti che quel bastardo provava per lui. Ormai non poteva più nascondersi dietro scuse labili e accusarlo di tenerlo con sé per fantomatiche eredità. Ora poteva solo accettare quei sentimenti, e ammettere a sé stesso di provare lo stesso. Perché il battito del cuore di Antonio era uguale al suo. Impazzito ed impaziente, e non poteva fermarlo. E il suo corpo bruciava nei punti che lo Spagnolo toccava. Quindi era questo l'amore di cui la gente parlava, quello che ti brucia anche l'anima con un semplice tocco.  
Ed era questo che significava essere amato totalmente, senza alcuna riserva, anche se lo stava scoprendo forse troppo tardi. Forse per l'unica volta in vita sua. Perché era sicuro che se anche avesse avuto altri partner in futuro, nessuno sarebbe stato capace di amarlo con la stessa intensità e passione con cui lo amava quello stupido bastardo. E probabilmente nemmeno lui avrebbe mai potuto amare qualcun altro allo stesso modo.  
Con forza si aggrappò alle spalle di Antonio, piantandogli le unghie in esse, non appena aveva sentito lo Spagnolo entrare in sé. Avrebbe voluto maledirlo, mandarlo al diavolo ed insultarlo, ma quando aprì la bocca, ciò che ne uscì fu soltanto un gemito soffocato contro la pelle del suo compagno.  
Incurante dei segni e delle nuove cicatrici che avrebbe apportato alla schiena di Antonio, si aggrappò a lui con più forza, assecondando i movimenti esperti del compagno. Lo morse alla base del collo, sperando di soffocare a questo modo i gemiti, ma questo non lo aiutò molto. Avrebbe capito solo molto tempo dopo che questo eccitava ancora di più lo Spagnolo.

***  
Osservò i capelli sparsi sul cuscino che uscivano dalle coperte. Sorrise mentre passava le dita tra di loro, e gli sembrava di toccare ancora il paradiso. L'inferno sarebbe arrivato appena la dura realtà li avrebbe svegliati il mattino dopo. Per chissà quanto tempo avrebbe avuto solo quella notte come ricordo.  
- Fammi dormire – avevano mormorato le coperte e ridacchiò, scoprendo la testa dell'altro occupante del letto – Sono stanco, ed è colpa tua!  
Le guance rosse lo avevano fatto sorridere e lo aveva subito attirato a sé, ridendo.  
- Fa piano! Mi hai fatto male prima! - aveva sbraitato, sempre più rosso, ma lui stava ignorando le sue urla – Giuro che ti odio ancora di più adesso!  
- Davvero? - aveva sorriso nel modo più dolce che conosceva, sapendo che c'era un altro sentimento nascosto dietro all'odio che Lovino tanto si divertiva a sbandierare. Strinse di più il ragazzo a sé, baciandogli non appena questi ebbe appoggiato la testa sul suo petto.  
- ...non fare cose strane con Francis mentre non ci sono – aveva mormorato, sperando forse di non essere sentito, mentre cercava la mano dello Spagnolo e la stringeva con forza.  
Un altro bacio si posò sui suoi capelli, prima che lo Spagnolo parlasse di nuovo: - Ora che so che non mi odi, tu dovresti sapere che sarò solo tuo. Non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà per riaverti, ma ti avrò indietro ad ogni costo – Lovino aveva alzato lo sguardo e lo aveva guardato. Parlava con fin troppa convinzione – Visto che mi ami come ti amo io, non posso permettermi di perderti, non credi? - aveva sorriso, e a quel sorriso aveva sentito le proprie guance andare in fiamme.  
- Smettila con queste cose imbarazzanti! Sei davvero impossibile! - lo aveva guardato ancora e Antonio aveva riso. Voleva ricordarlo così, sorridente e spensierato, come lo Spagnolo era solito essere, perché sapeva fin troppo bene che il giorno dopo non ci sarebbero stati che sorrisi forzati. Il giorno dopo avrebbe segnato la fine di quella convivenza forzata, ma che in realtà non era stata male, anche se avrebbe continuato a lamentarsene per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Si sporse in avanti per baciare lo Spagnolo ed imprimersi bene nella mente il tocco di quelle labbra. Gli sembrava che quella maledetta notte fosse troppo breve, per una volta che non voleva vedere il sorgere del sole, ma restare tra le braccia di Antonio.

_Why did you go?  
I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait?  
Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?_


End file.
